The Heart is a Delicate Thing
by Gallyrat
Summary: Koyaiba graduates from the academy, and is tasked with handling responsibilities as a genin, keeping his two teammates under control, and dealing with...personal attachments. First in the Delicate Things Series.
1. Prologue

"Now, before we begin, believe me when I say that I know nobody likes this meeting..."

There were some assorted chuckles from around the table.

The academy teachers were gathered around a table headed by the Hokage, dwarfed by the mountains of papers stacked in front of them. Some were sipping coffee, others had pouches of tiny black soldier pills sitting in front of them. Some were perusing folders, others were whispering quietly, and others were still trying to compose themselves for the long hours to come.

"Organizing teams is never fun. But we have to do it every year, because this is what cranks out new genin. These kids are the future of the Hidden Leaf, and it's been your job to train them up until now. Only one more assignment, and then you have the summer off."

There were several cheers.

"Before we begin," the Hokage said, "we have some new faces I need to introduce. Firstly. Due to a, um, situation in the mental wards, Morino Ibiki is unable to join us this year. In his place is his senior assistant Hayashi Beniko." A thin man wearing glasses nodded to the assembled teachers, running his fingers across his cropped black hair as he did so. "And, assisting him, the psych division's newest assistant, Kohinata Minori."

A young, black skinned girl stood and bowed politely. Her long hair was dyed white with red tips, and had been pulled into a tight ponytail ponytail. "Hi, I'm Minori. It's great to see you all again!" She said, waving at Iruka, who smiled back.

After she had sat down, the Hokage raised his hands. "And so, we begin. Where would everyone like to start tonight?"

"Easiest first!" Someone shouted.

"Oh God no!" Someone else shot back. "We did that last year, remember? Save easiest for last, then we have something to look forward to!"

"No, we have to warm up before we get to the hard stuff!"

One teacher, a short man wearing a chunin vest and a lopsided forehead protector, stood up. "Shall we settle this the old fashioned way gentlemen?" He asked, his voice overly loud and melodramatic.

Another teacher stood. "I suppose we must," he answered in the same tone. "Choose your side, friend, and let the games commence."

The first academy teacher pulled a small silver coin out of his pocket. "Heads, easiest first. Tails, easiest last." The rest of the teachers nodded their agreement, and he tossed the coin high into the air.

Everyone in the room watched the coin intensely as it arced through the air, finally falling onto the table It spun once, twice, three times, and fell heads up.

The room exploded into noise - everyone was either cheering or booing at the results of the flip. But everyone knew that no matter what they did, they were starting with the easiest group.

"Alright!" One of the teachers shouted. "We all know how to do this one! Best in the class, worst in the class, and absolute middle."

"There's no question about the best," Iruka said, holding up a folder. "Hyuga Rhea. She's passed every written test since her first year with flying colors. Her spars are over almost before they've begun, and her grasp of tactics is incredible."

"So the Hyuga crank out another prodigy," someone said. "Big surprise."

"It is," Iruka said, handing Rhea's file to the Hokage. "Rhea's from the branch."

"Sure, but so is this Neji kid Tatsuko's teaching. I hear he's one of those once in a lifetime geniuses."

"Genius." The Hokage said, flipping through Rhea's file slowly. "Sometimes I think we overuse the word." The rest of the room fell silent at the Hokage's words, waiting for him to follow up on his thought. He said nothing however, simply looked through Rhea's folder and smoked his pipe.

"Well...ok." Iruka said, rubbing the back of his neck. "The worst in the class would be Nara Rika." He frowned. "I feel bad about it, because I know she has talent, but she never shows up for class. Her specialization is stealth, and I know she's good at it, but if she doesn't take the tests I have to label her the worst."

"Shouldn't you be forcing her to show up?" One of the teachers asked. "Not coming to class really isn't an option..."

"She passed the skills section of the exam with flying colors. The written, not so much, but she was in the top percent in the skills. That's just not enough to bring up her grade."

"No, you're missing the point," the teacher asked again, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "If she isn't showing up she should've been expelled a long time ago."

"Her father pulls her out for special training," Iruka said.

"I remember that," Tatsuko said from behind a pile of records. "She could never sit still in class. Her father got permission after she was diagnosed with some kind of disability."

"Exactly," Iruka said.

"Wait wait wait," Somebody else said. "That's two kunoichi on one team. How does that throw off the usual build?"

"Not at all." Another teacher said. "We have more kunoichi than usual this year. Having a team with two of them evens everything out."

"Heh, I feel for the guy stuck with two girls on his team."

"What are you, gay? I wish _my_ team had had two girls on it."

"Guys! Guys. Focus. One more team member."

There was no sound except for the ruffling of papers as the academy teachers sifted through the mountains of files. Every few minutes somebody would look up like they were about to say something, then shake their head and return to the files.

Eventually, Tatsuko stood. "What about Kohinata Koyaiba?"

Everyone looked up and grabbed the papers in front of them, shuffling through them until they reached the appropriate ones.

"His grades are pretty average," someone said. "Both skills and written. He's a bit quiet."

"He's really smart!" Minori said from where she was sitting. Every head swiveled in her direction and she blushed. "He's my brother. He puts up with all my studying and even helps me sometimes."

Iruka grinned. "Continue."

"Well, he's patient," Minori said, shrugging. "And from the studies we have on Rhea and Rika we might need that. The two girls are going to clash a lot, not just because of their personalities but because they're girls. And they don't have a lot in common. Koyaiba should be able to balance them, I think. He'd be the team mom."

The teachers chuckled. "That works with me," Iruka said. "All in favor of team 1 consisting of Hyuga Rhea, Nara Rika, and Kohinata Koyaiba raise your hands."

The vote was unanimous. "Now we just need a sensei. Anybody got any ideas?"

"Hatake Kakashi?"

Everyone chuckled dutifully. It was tradition, every year, to nominate Kakashi for the jounin leader of a team. Even though everyone knew there was no way in hell he'd ever take one. He'd accept it, sure, but he'd fail the students before he even began teaching them anything.

"Ok, but seriously. Jounin instructor guys."

More silence as the teachers lapsed into thought, running their fingers over the list of eligible jounin again and again. Some were considered too unpredictable, others too valuable to be saddled with a genin team. Some were just plain bad at being instructors."

"This guy," someone said finally. "Noboru Juro. Even tempered, moderately successful, promoted in the War. Brief stint in ANBU before quitting because of family issues."

"Sounds good to me," someone shouted.

"And me."

"Me too."

Everyone's gaze shifted to the Hokage, who was chewing on his pipe thoughtfully. "Acceptable, I suppose. I'll be keeping an eye on Team 1."


	2. Teammates

Chapter 1

Koyaiba pushed open the door the classroom, careful to keep his face blank.

His new forehead protector rubbed against his upper arm, an unfamiliar weight. He would get used to it. The dark green fatigues and matching jacket had felt weird at first too, and now they felt like a second skin to him. So he would give the forehead protector time, and it would get less annoying.

Only a few other kids had already arrived, and Koyaiba was quick to spot Daiyu, who was busy fiddling with a length of ninja wire. Koyaiba hurried up the steps and sat down beside him, making sure the yari strapped to his back didn't smack into anything or anyone as he did so.

"Sup Koyaiba," Daiyu said, fidgeting with his forehead protector, making sure it was perfectly centered above his eyebrows. It pushed his hair out of his eyes, and Koyaiba realized how odd it was to be able to see his friend's face - and not just a thick sheet of brown hair.

"Daiyu," Koyaiba said. They bumped fists. "We're genin now. How crazy is that?"

Daiyu laughed, wrapping the wire around his wrist as he did so. "You're telling me. I didn't get any sleep last night, thinking about it. Hopefully our teams don't suck."

Koyaiba nodded. "Me, you, and Tsubaki. Fingers crossed."

"Always," Daiyu said, grinning. "Where is Tsubaki anyway? I figured she'd be here by now."

Koyaiba shrugged. "She'll be here by the time it starts. You know how she is about stuff like that." Daiyu chuckled, opening his mouth in reply, but stopped midway through.

The entire room fell silent. Koyaiba turned his head to face the door.

Hyuga Rhea walked into the room, looking like she would like nothing better than to murder anyone who so much as spoke. She had abandon the traditional forehead protector, instead removing the metal piece that held Konoha's distinctive spiral shape and attaching it to a small chain that she wore around her neck.

Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, coming somewhere down to her waist, and she wore a dark t shirt with equally dark pants, the colors highlighting her unusually pale skin. She would've easily been the prettiest girl in the year if she spent any effort on her looks at all.

Koyaiba also thought, personally, that her eyes could've used pupils. But hey, that was just him. Rhea certainly was...striking. And he meant that in every sense of the word.

Nobody said anything until Rhea had sat down, alone, at the head of the classroom. And even then conversation only returned in light whispers.

Daiyu let out a low, silent whistle. "Wow. That is one nice piece of ass."

"Shut _up_ Daiyu," Koyaiba muttered, kicking his friend's shin. Rhea would beat the hell out of him if she heard that. In fact, she'd probably beat the hell out of Koyaiba too, the way she was looking.

And Tsubaki really didn't need to hear Daiyu talk about Rhea like that either. All this time, and Daiyu was just starting to see her as possibly something more than a friend. She didn't need another setback.

Speaking of Tsubaki, where was she? Usually she was the first person to anything. It didn't suit her to be...well, on time. She was supposed to be early.

"And so then I was like Wham! And oh God you should've seen their faces when I did they were like Whaaaaaaat is happening, you know, 'cause I'm a girl and all, but I showed them that a kunoichi is at least as good, if not better, than any guy. Am I right?"

Koyaiba arched an eyebrow as Nara Rika came through the door. She was an odd one. Her red hair made her stand out among her clan, but she didn't stand out in class - mainly because she was never there. Koyaiba could count on one hand the number of classes she had attended this year. _She_ had become a ninja?

Shuffling in behind her was Tsubaki, and Koyaiba grinned. The small, somewhat mousy blonde girl was doing her best to look interested, but it was clear from her face that Rika had been going on like this for a long time. Koyaiba decided it was high time to rescue her.

"Hey, Tsubaki-chan! Up here!" Koyaiba called, moving over so there was a seat between him and Daiyu. Tsubaki looked up at him with relief, giving a hurried goodbye to Rika and dashing up the stairs. She practically fell into the chair, giving both Koyaiba and Daiyu a hug. Koyaiba noted, with a small grin, that Daiyu's hug was almost three times as long as his.

"We're ninja!" She said, smiling. "This is so exciting! I almost can't blame Rika for talking my ear off about it."

"Almost," Daiyu said, grinning. "Today's gonna be awesome. Get our teams, meet our sensei..."

"Guys?" Tusbaki said quietly. "This is the first day of the rest of our lives."

"All on the same team?" Daiyu asked, holding up two crossed fingers.

"Fingers crossed," Tsubaki and Koyaiba said at the same time, holding their hands up in a similar fashion. "But it's not the end of the world if we're not," Koyaiba added.

"Right. We'll still hang out, we just won't train together," Tsubaki said, but she looked rather halfhearted when she said it. Her eyes flickered to Daiyu, and she blushed when she caught Koyaiba chuckling at her.

"Alright guys!" Iruka said, walking through the door. "How's everyone feeling today?"

"Great Iruka-sensei!" The class chanted back.

Iruka smiled, the distinctive scar on his nose twisting upwards. "That's good. Because I've got your team assignments right here." He waved a folder around. "Who wants to see them?"

"Us Iruka-sensei!" The class shouted, doing their best not to leap to their feet and tackle the instructor.

Iruka laughed. "Alright, alright. Let me see..." he said, pulling out a sheet of paper. "One Team One. Hyuga Rhea. Nara Rika. And Kohinata Koyaiba. The sensei will be Noboru Juro, and you'll meet in classroom 512 in 1 hour."

Koyaiba stared for a moment.

"Koyaiba..." Tsubaki whispered, putting her hand on top of his. Koyaiba didn't respond.

"Whoa dude," Daiyu said. "Just whoa."

Koyaiba nodded soundlessly. Not only was he with neither Daiyu or Tsubaki, he was on a team with Rhea.

This was not going to end well.

"Team Two will consist of Aburame Gan, Yamanaka Inisha, and Inuzuka Ryouga," Iruka continued. Koyaiba stopped listening, instead resting his forehead on the desk.

Well. Shit.


	3. Cat Fight

If Koyaiba had to describe the time in between learning his team and meeting his new sensei, he would use the word disaster. Multiple times.

Upon arriving in classroom 512, the found a note that explained that Juro would meet them at the top of the Hokage monument. After a bit of complaining about how much of a walk it was going to be, Koyaiba followed his two teammates out of the classroom. Things got off to a horrible start.

Rika was chatting enough for all three of them, but Koyaiba wasn't listening. Instead, he was staring at a dent in the wall in front of him - a dent he and Daiyu had accidently made when they were young and still swinging Koyaiba's bo staff around like idiots. They had expected the teacher to be mad, but he had just laughed and told them that a dent that size was impressive for students so young.

Unfortunately, said dent happened to be positioned slightly to the left of Rhea's ass.

Koyaiba, lost in thought, didn't notice the warning signs until it was too late. Rhea's voice, although much, much quieter than Rika's, cut through red haired girl's speech like a knife. "Are you staring at my ass?"

Koyaiba jerked his eyes away from the dent. "What? No, of course not..."

Rhea eyed him carefully. "If I catch you staring at me again I'll hit you so hard you won't be able to feel anything below your waist for a week."

Koyaiba swallowed. Rika laughed - a quick, high pitched sound. Rika always sounded like she was out of breath, which was probably because she never stopped to breath. Koyaiba was convinced she was using some kind of high level wind release jutsu to constantly supply herself with a source of air.

However, Rhea was in no mood for laughing. She wheeled on Rhea, fixing her with he best Hyuuga stare, and poked her in the chest. "And you. Quit. Talking. Unless you want me to take that ridiculous scarf and shove it down your throat."

Rika arched an eyebrow. "Is that a threat?"

Rhea kept walking. "I don't make threats," she said, without turning around. "I make promises."

Rika tackled her from behind.

Koyaiba stared at the two girls as they rolled around on the floor, cursing at each other and exchanging blows. "Uh, guys?"

They didn't pay any attention. Rhea was currently on top and was trying to follow through with her threat of shoving Rika's scarf down her own throat - but the Nara girl was busy making sure that didn't happen. She grabbed Rhea's wrists and rolled back, throwing the Hyuga girl off her and popping to her feet.

"You're dead!" She roared, grabbing her scarf and winding it around her arm. "You hear me? Dead!"

Rhea snarled, the veins around her eyes bulging as she activated her Byakugan. Koyaiba moaned, but this fight was too far along to stop now. Maybe if a teacher came...

Rhea dashed forward, bringing her arm back for a palm strike, and Rika threw the scarf forward. The end must've been weighted, or else she was controlling it with chakra, as the scarf flew straight into Rhea's face. Thanks to Rhea's Byakugan it didn't even slow her down.

Then Rika activated her clan's signature jutsu, using the scarf's shadow as a bridge between her and Rhea. The Hyuga ground to a halt, grimacing, and Rika crowed in victory. "Eat it shit-face!"

Rhea's eyes narrowed, and she broke out into a sweat. Rika was sweating now too, as the girls fought for control of Rhea's movements. Koyaiba watched with baited breath, trying to figure out who would be the first to give.

It was Rika. She cried out as if in pain and suddenly Rhea was free, flying down the hallway and delivering a picture perfect gentle fist strike to Rika's stomach. Rika groaned, doubling and pressing both hands to her abdomen.

"Your cheap tricks are unexpected, but ultimately futile," Rhea said calmly, slowly stalking closer to her downed teammate. Her eyes had returned to normal, somehow looking even colder and more distant than before. "This a lesson you will never forget - and if you do I will simply repeat it."

"Hey," Rika said, still looking at the floor. "Do you ever stop talking?"

Rhea looked down to see that she had been locked in place again. She cursed.

"Never get too close to a Nara," Rika said, standing. "We'll make you pay."

Koyaiba exhaled slowly. Rika had used her own body as a shield for her hand seals, waiting until Rhea was close enough to hit without giving herself away. If Rhea hadn't deactivated her Byakugan prematurely it never would've worked - but she had been cocky. Certain in her victory.

"Now what should I do with you?" Rika asked, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Rhea mirrored her movements exactly, but every muscle in her body was shaking. "Hey, none of that," Rika said. She focused for a moment, and immediately the trembling was gone. "I'm a fast learner, and I know your tricks. You aren't getting away this time."

"Fuck you," Rhea spat between clenched teeth.

Rika waggled her finger. "Naughty naughty. I've got just the thing for you." She turned around, so that she and Rhea were back to back, Rhea facing Koyaiba. "You don't like Koyaiba staring at you huh?" Rika asked, gripping the bottom of her shirt. Rhea mirrored her, shock and anger on her face. "Well Koyaiba, you're about to get an eyeful."

Koyaiba tried his hardest to melt into the wall. Rhea said nothing, simply shut her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"And this...is where I step in," said a voice from the ceiling.

Koyaiba and Rika (and by extension, Rhea) looked up at the ceiling in shock. A man was crouching upside down, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck. "I was enjoying the fight...but I think I have to draw the line about now. Rika, please release the jutsu."

Rika obeyed without thinking, and Rhea instantly whirled on her. However, the man dropped down to the floor and caught her by the shoulders, pulling her back. "And you, calm down. No need to fight teammates."

"Weren't you just 'enjoying the fight'?" Koyaiba asked.

"Well that was just a friendly spar wasn't it?" The man asked. "But I think it was getting a little out of hand." He yawned and stretched. He was of average height, with shaggy brown hair that fell just above his eyes. A chunin flak jacket rested above a blue shirt, and he wore matching pants with chains wrapped around the legs. His forehead protector was also wrapped around his leg, a piece of white cloth with the Konoha spiral engraved on a metal piece. "I'm Juro by the way. I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be your jounin sensei for the next...while." He said. "So...sup?"

"Sup?" Rhea asked. Her stare could've bored holes in walls, but Juro seemed unconcerned. "I do not believe that you are Juro."

Juro laughed. "Really. How come?"

"You do not seem to have the nessecary demeanor to become a jounin level ninja. And Juro was supposed to meet us at the top of the Hokage monument," Rhea said calmly.

Juro rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah...that was a trick. I just wanted to see you guys interact before you met me, so I told you to head up to the top of the monument. That way, I could follow you and watch you. You know, figure out how you work together." he rubbed his chin. "I...was not impressed."

Rhea's eyes narrowed into cat-like slits. "That doesn't explain your demeanor."

Juro laughed. "Oh, that. I thought you were kidding. Have you _met_ any Konoha jounin?" He grinned. "Crazy people. Take Might Gai for instance..."

"There's really no need," Rika cut in. "Maybe you could just ask us our names and stuff. Isn't that what teams normally do?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, do whatever you wanna do I guess," Juro said, shrugging. "No real need to go up to the top of the monument so we can just...you know, chill. Or whatever you guys do."

"Alright!" Rika said, happy to be able to talk again. "My name is Nara Rika! I like fighting, eating, training, fighting, bright colors, and cats! I dislike angry people," she said, shooting a pointed look at Rhea, "reading, watching plays, or anything that involves sitting still, and my little cousin Shikamaru cause he's boring." She grinned. "My goal is to become an awesome ninja and kick other ninja's butts!"

"Heh. Chill," Juro said, holding out a fist. Rika punched it full force, and he brought his hand back with a grimace. "Note to self: Teach Rika how to fist bump." He turned to Koyaiba. "You wanna go?"

Koyaiba shrugged. "Sure. Uh, let's see," he said, trying to remember exactly how Rika had said it. "My name is Kohinata Koyaiba. I like hanging out with friends, reading, and talking to interesting people. I dislike waking up early and people who are mean to others for no reason. My goal is to one day make Jounin and have my own genin team."

Juro nodded and held his fist out, and Koyaiba tapped it. Juro looked pleased and started whistling to himself. "And finally..." he said after a moment, "Rhea?"

Rhea rolled her eyes. "My name is Hyuga Rhea. I like my sister. I dislike people who complain or don't take things seriously. My goal is to serve the Main House to the best of my abilities."

Juro looked at her quizzically. "Alright...Alright. Fist bump?"

Rhea stared at him flatly and he withdrew his hand. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Well. You guys ready for your final test?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: So obviously, this is a fic that focuses around Koyaiba (My OC from The Mind is A Delicate Thing) during his time as a genin. It's chronologically before Mind, but they can really be read either way. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
